


Miss New Boobies

by harryhanlon



Series: Harri's Styles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cisgirl Zayn, F/M, harri has a dick so like don't read if you're gonna be an asshole about it, nick and zayn only there for a bit, transgirl harri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harri is super excited about her boobs and can't wait to show Niall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss New Boobies

**Author's Note:**

> okay i've been meaning to write this for some time now and was supposed to finish this for valentines day but that obviously didn't happen. anyway enjoy adorbs transgirl harri and her super supportive boyfriend niall if you want

Harri twisted around and looked at the thick line stretched across her back. The straps were still a little small and pressed into the soft skin of her broad shoulders, but she figured better fitting bras could be found with time. She focused on the way her breasts filled out the white and black patterned cups almost perfectly. Her chest had always been a little bit more defined, even before hormones, but 6 months in she's suddenly very pleased with her development. A smile lingered on her face as she continued to admire herself in the mirror. Morning sunlight through the windows cast shadows that made the swells of breast look even fuller. It was a fantastic image.

A sharp honk startled her out of her daze and she rushed to the window. Niall sat behind the wheel of his car, waving wildly for Harri to come down. Harri waved back quickly, threw a sundress over her body, grabbed her bag and rushed through the house. As she approached the door to Niall's car his smile grew wider and he pushed his sunglasses up on his head.

“Morning babe!” he grinned. “You look great as usual.” Harri couldn't keep herself from smiling and leaned in for a hello kiss.

“Morning to you too. Ready to go?”

“Yeah, I've only been waiting here ages completely unprepared,” Niall tried to sound offended but his fond tone gave him away. Harri sighed.

“Let's get going then if I've been keeping you so long. School is very important you know. Education is the foundation of this great country,” she said semi-seriously. Niall laughed and put the car into drive, grabbing Harri's hand with his own once they were safely on their way.

* * *

 

Harri and Niall sat down to wait for the rest of their friends to show up for lunch. Zayn was usually late because her art class was all the way across campus and Nick more often than not got caught up in conversation with someone he passed in the halls. As they waited, Harri snuck a look down the front of her dress. Her boobs still looked awesome as she cheered silently.

“Hey babe?” Niall said. Harri looked up, still beaming.

“Yeah?”

“You seem really happy today and I like it,” he smiled right back at her. Harri blushed and buried her face into Niall's neck.

“I feel really good today,” she whispered. Giggling a little she decided to tell him about looking at herself in the mirror. “Everything just looks good and I'm happy, I think.” Niall wrapped his arms around her and squeezed his hardest.

“Happy looks great on you.”

“Funny, thought this was a cafeteria not a couple's workshop.” Nick approached their table and Zayn could be seen strolling casually behind him. “Get a room, some of us single people are gonna try to eat here,” he joked. Nick and Zayn sat down and the four of them pulled out their lunches. Conversation flowed easily until it came to after school and weekend plans.

“So are you in for going to the shops?” Zayn asked, chewing her food.

“Uh, yeah. I need to get some new bras, I think,” Harri said almost nervously. She'd gone before by herself but could probably use Zayn's lifetime boob experience and style expertise. Maybe they could find something nice for Niall and her's anniversary on the weekend.

“Cool. Girl's day then! Just us and no boys allowed,” Zayn cut off Niall before he could begin to protest.

“Well we'll have a lads night then! Do some real lad stuff with Niall, right? Weheeeyyy,” Nick reached over to fist bump Niall. Zayn and Harri rolled their eyes in unison.

“Pick you up at 5 tomorrow then?” Harri asked. Zayn nodded and hit Nick in an effort to get him to stop shouting 'Oi!' at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 

The shop wasn't very crowded when they got there, just a few women lingering in the perfume and underwear section while a worker showed someone else to a dressing room. It wasn't overwhelming like Harri thought it would be, more comforting and safe than scary. Zayn led them to the back where the standard bra sizes were. “What do you think you're looking for in a bra?” she asked bluntly. Harri shifted on her feet nervously.

“Well, I guess, I need to figure out my proper size? Also, I uh, I wanted to...” her sentence trailed off into a mumble. Zayn looked at her quizzically. She sighed and repeated herself. “I wanted to, um, get a nice bra for me and Niall's anniversary this weekend?” Zayn's face lit up.

“This is going to be so much fun. To the sexy bras then!” She grabbed Harri's hand and pulled her towards the push-ups.

After about an hour of squeezing, pushing and strangely placed lace, the duo left the store with 3 items and a sense of satisfaction. Feeling deserving of some food court junk, they made their way across the shopping center.

“Don't think I didn't notice you filling out those cups though,” Zayn said, digging into her food. Harri blushed. “You look great and I'm sure Niall's gonna love it.” Harri knew that already but hearing Zayn say it really made her feel good.

“Thanks. Can we get our nails done next? I think I want to get french tips.” Might as well go all out if they're already there.

“Of course! Might get some myself. Heaven knows we all need a good manicure every once in a while,” Zayn laughed.

* * *

 

Anniversary weekend approached faster than any weekend Harri had experienced previously. Niall didn't know anything about the day except that he was supposed stay over and that Harri had a surprise for him. Niall sat on the bed wondering what it could possibly be that was taking her so long in the bathroom until she came out in a black and pink robe. The waist forced by the tie accented her curves like never before and Niall thought she looked stunning.

“Hey,” she said quietly.

“Hey,” he replied, breathless.

“I know we've been together for two years now, but it feels like I've known you forever.” Harri stepped closer and slowly untied the robe. “The support you've given me has meant so much, and I wanted to do something for you in return.” She dropped the robe and revealed her body. Niall's brain short circuited.

“Come here.” Harri's walk accentuated the newfound fullness of her breasts in the push-up bra as they bounced slightly. She straddled his lap and leaned in to kiss Niall but he stopped her with a hand on her face. “I love you,” he said and kissed her.

They kissed slowly and Niall tangled one hand in her hair just how she liked. He tugged on the long strands and they parted. “You gonna be good for me?” Harri nodded. She always was. “Let me see you then.”

Harri backed off a bit and distractedly fumbled with her bra clasp. She could feel Niall getting hard against her and since she's been hard since she put on the lingerie it was getting difficult to focus. Niall ran his hands up and down her bare thighs as she finally slid out of the thin straps. Harri moaned as his mouth latched onto one of her nipples and his hand pinched the other one. The only thing running through her mind was his name. Her hands grasped at the shirt Niall was still wearing and she scrabbled to get it off.

“Take this off,” she whined, pulling back. He quickly complied and the shirt landed somewhere to his left. Harri scraped her nails lightly over his nipples and through his ever growing chest hair. Her hands trailed down to the top of his pants and she undid his zipper. Niall pushed himself farther up the bed so Harri could bend down to lick at his painfully hard cock. In one smooth motion, Harri took it into her mouth and Niall almost came on the spot. She looked up at him with lust darkened eyes and licked around the head.

Niall moaned as he nearly thrust to the back of her throat. Harri gagged a little and pulled off. “I want you to fuck my throat,” she said and took his cock back in her mouth. As Niall grabbed the back of her head and rocked into her throat, she palmed herself through her panties for a little friction. He watched the slope of her back and the movement of her hand and Niall couldn't help but moan even louder.

“I'm gonna...” his words were swallowed by tiny gasps as he approached his orgasm.

Harri pulled off again. She stroked their cocks in unison, “Come on my tits please,” she said breathily. Niall came on the spot, shooting white over her flushed heaving chest. His orgasm was over quickly, cock too painful to have Harri's hands on it anymore. Her fingers trailed through the cooling come on her breasts as she chased release.

“Need help baby?” Niall asked as he cradled her balls and took over the strokes. She could only moan in response as she tweaked her come covered nipples and came all over Niall's hand. “Good girl,” he whispered into her ear. They kissed again and lay down next to each other.

Harri's mouth started to go slack as she got tired. “You sleepy?” Niall asked, cuddling her in.

“Yeah,” she giggled, “had fun though.”

“We always have fun don't we.”

“Mmhhm. I love you,” she slurred.

“I love you too. You're my girl, you know that,” Niall closed his eyes.

“Nothing makes me happier than being your girl,” she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
